Star Wars : From the Unknown Regions
by IssacClarke
Summary: During the Inner Rim campaign Ashoka, Anakin and Obi Wan are sent into a far part of there universe in the unknown regions only to find old freinds...and new enemies... They discover a massive war known as the Genocidal War which has been going on for about 400 years and discover new allies and new enemies; but a new threat lurks far beyond the Empires or New Republic sight...


The Discovery

In 20 BBY The Galactic Republic is in the middle of a civil war, as Ashoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin are leading a offensive in the inner rim against the CIS in order to push them into the outer rim. When there fleet went into Hyperspace they were thrown all around. Ashoka yelled "MASTER WHATS GOING!?" Anakin replies "I DONT KNOW BUT HANG ON!" Obi Wan doesnt say anything but hangs on, the captain yells "WE'VE LEFT THE KNOWN GALAXY!". As the ship kept being thrown around Obi Wan yelled "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?", The Captain said "I DONT KNOW SIR!" all the sudden the Fleet came out of hyper space and ended up in the middle of a battle. Ashoka stood up and her eyes widened as she saw the battle she then yelled "MASTER LOOK!" Anakin stood up and looked at the Battle, he saw the 2 mysterious fleets fighting eachother he then looked at Obi Wan "Did you and Qui Gin Jinn ever com this far!?" Obi Wan Said "No, but we should eb careful they might fire on us." Ashoka noticed huge guns on one of the ships as they turned towards another ship, as they fired it caused the ship to split and explode causing a nuclear explosion.

After a while one of the sides retreated back into hyper space and then he side with the big guns started advancing towards the Republican Fleet. They tried making contact with them when they got a hologram request. Obi Wan accepted it and said "This is General Kenobi of the Galactic Republic and Knight of the Jedi Order, who am i speaking to." when a human appeared on the hologram tis urpirsed them all but when he spoke it surprised them both too " I am Admiral Shamburg of the New Republic Naval Fleet." Anakin looked at the Hologram and thought to him self New Republic...? what is this new republic...? Ashoka then said "I am Ashoka padawan of Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Padawan to the Jedi order."

The Admiral looked at her "A Jedian Eh? A little far out of your borders arent you?" Anakin looked at him "Jedian? i beleive you mean Jedi sir." The Admiral looks at him "No i mean Jedian...your from the Jedian Empire arent you?" Obi wan comes in "No sir im afraid not." The Admiral left and a soldier came up in strange armor "Hello sirs and ma'am's i will guide you to your rooms." the man says. As he guides them Obi-Wan looks at the man "What is this Jedia your admiral speaks of?" the soldier looks back "You dont know of the Jedian Order." the all shake there head no anbd the soldier explains "The Jedian Order controlls about 3 galaxies in a massive empire ruled by a Council of 15. We just discovered them about 100 years ago but they seem to have a capable war machine and are giving the empire a hard time." as he guides them to there qaurters obi wan and anakin talk "This Jedian Empire...we need to find out more." As they looked around in there room they found books talking about the creation of the new republic and the empire. As Obi-Wan read he was diguested by the attrocities by both sides...especially Operation Purity by the Empire. He put the book up and returned to the bridge.

The Admiral looked at her "Hmm Ok weve scanned your fleet, it seems that it cant be fixed we ask that you and your crew come aboard our fleet." They agreed and in a few hours they were about to set off. Obi Wan went to the bridge and walked up to the Admiral "Hello Admiral Shamburg, nice to see you in person." The Admiral turned and said the same then said "Your not from this part of the universe are you?" Obi-Wan then said "Universe? we havent even gotten out of our own galaxy yet, how did you get out of your galaxy?" The Admiral said "The Genocidal War which is the current war." Obi Wan confused asked "What is the genocidal war...?" The Admiral Explained "It started over 400 years ago in 2989 with the Fall of the United Republic of Nations and the formation of The Empire of Earth and its Colonies or the Empire in its shorter abreviation, they commited genocide int he earlier parts of the war but that is long ago, now the New Republic is on the run loosing offensive after offensive, what you saw us do there was nothing short of a mariacle." Obi Wan looked at the Admiral "Can i see a political map of your known Universe." He let him and then yelled "PREPARE TO JUMP INTO HYPERSPACE IN 1 MINUTE!" Ashoka came to the bridge and said "Master Obi Wan all of our crew is ready for the trip." Obi wan nodded and looked out the window. The Admiral said "Should be a 5 minute trip due to the fact will be going as fast as our ships can carry us due to earth calling for help.'' Obi-Wan said "Your Hyper Space tech must be more advanced then ours if you can make a jump from one galaxy to another in 5 minutes." The Admiral smirked and yelled "TAKE US IN...NOW!" The Ship jerked as its entered hyper space and many colors went all around the ship. Ashoka said "What is the big gun in the front of this ship?" The Admiral Explained "That gun is the main gun, it is very power full we some times use it for flanking manouvers." All the sudden an alarm went off and the Admiral yelled into the speaker "ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" He looked at the 2 jedi on the bridge "YOU 2 KNOW HOW TO FLY A SHIP!?" Ashoka dn obi Wan said "Yes but why?" The Admiral yelled "WERE COMING OUT NEAR SALVOTORRI AND THER EIS A HUGE BATTLE GOING ON GET TO THE HANGAR NOW!" Right whent hey were about to leave the bridge the fleet came out of hyper space into a HUGE battle, AA fire appeared every where around the ran into the hall and run up to the 2 jedi "WHATS GOING ON!?" Ashoka yelled "He told us to go to the hangar!"

They all runt here and when they go into the hangar they see fighters but look like the ones in there Galaxy. All the sudden a boarding Ship landing and soldiers ran out and started shooting. Anakin looked at Obi Wan and said "Ready for a fight?" Obi Wan then said "This is not our fight!" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan " you'll let them be killed ebcause of our orders rules!? i think not." He jumps down and turns his saber on only to hear him eb called something "JEDIAN! SHOOT HIM!" He is shot at and his sber dissolves the shots, A Imperial soldier yells "BRING THE MINI GUN UP!" Anakin see's a heavy soldier brought up and he starts shooting a mini gun at him and anakin takes a bullet to the elg and he falls down. As a Imperial Soldier walked up he aimed his gun then anakin heard something "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ashoka jumped down and cut the soldier in half and tried fighting them then obi wan jumped down and force pushed them all. All the sudden the New Rpeublican fleets started retreating. "The Admiral yelled through the inter comm "Were going to crash on slvotorri hang on!" When they crash Obi Wan and Anakin walk off with Anakin carrying the knocked out Ashoka. They make there way to a village where a soldier runs up to them "GO GO GO! BEHIND THE BARRICADE!" All the sudden a artillery shell goes off sending shrapnel into the soldier killing him.

The 2 run behind the barricade where a medic is, "Give me the girl and get behind the barricade!". Imperial troops started pouring into the town as the Trading Republican Army failed to stop them. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan "We need tog et in contact with the council soon!" Obi wan replied "Yes I know!" A Fighter at the moment flew over making a screaming sound. Meanwhile back in there galaxy, Captain rex walks up to master windu "Sir, General Skywalkers fleet was last sighted around the Kamino Medical station, reports say that they went into hyper space and no one has seen them since." Windu looked at rex "Hmm...disturbing can you track them?" Rex replied "I'll see if we can General Windu" he walks off and starts talking to the captain and after few minutes walks back. "Master Windu we believe we have found them though...they are outside our known galaxy sir." Windu stepped back and said "What? I must tell the council this. Anything else you can tell me Captain?". Rex replied no. Windu walks off and talks to Grand master Yoda ' "Master Yoda we have found Anakins fleet..it is outside our galaxy.." Yoda replied "Disturbing this is find this fleet we must. Your fleet will find the lost fleet go now."

he nods and walks off and tells the captain to follow Anakin's coordinates. Soon they entered hyperspace and within a day or 2 came out at there cooridnates only to see a abandoned fleet. The Captain then yelled at windu "UNKNOWN FLEET COMING OUT OF HYPERSPACE!" all the sudden about 50 ships come out of hyperspace and begin firing on the Jedi Starships. Windu yells "Get us out of here! I don't care where just jump us!" All the sudden windu see's a forward gun fire and causes one of the ships to explode in half. All the sudden Windu's ships jumps into hyperspace with a few others getting out before they exploded. Mean while on salvotorri... Anakin takes cover as a minigun fires on the fleeing civillians. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan "WE NEED TO HELP THEM!" Obi-Wan then says "Even with you and me we couldn't take that thing on!" Anakin confused sits down..."Damn...your right." Anakin then says "Contact the council...or try to anyways." Obi-Wan nodded and somehow made contact with there council while they were discussing how to find them when they popped up as a hologram int he Middle of the room "ANYONE THERE!?" Everyone looked over and Ki-Adi Mundi said "Yes is that you Master Kenobi" Master Kenobi replied "YES! UNDER HEAVY FIRE IN DIFFERENT GALAXY, ASHAOKA MISSING ANAKIN WOUNDED! WE CANT HOLD O-" The Hologram pops away. Obi wan puts it away "Who eve ris blockading the planet cut off all communication." The Minigun stopped firing and the helicopter flew off, The 2 Jedi then ran off to other cover. 6 months later the 2 weres till together and no sign of Ashoka until one day. Ashoka was in a TR Uniform with a rifle giving orders, "KEEP MOVING!" She had gotten a scar on her face from a knife fight with a Imperial, Anakin wan up to her and said "ASHOKA IS THAT YOU!?" Ashoka looked up "MASTER!" she hugged him and pulled her gun out "KEEP MOVING THE IMPERIALS ARE CLOSE BEHIND!" Obi_wan ran up "Imperials? Ashoka where are we?" Ashoka explained "Well apparently these people are all from a planet called earth though they expanded over a course of 1000 years to about 600 galaxies, there also in the middle of a war called the Genocidal War." Anakin looks at Ashoka "Genocidal War...? 600... how did we not know of this!?" Ashoka opened her mouth when an explosion happened and she jumped down and screamed "ARTILLERY TAKE COVER!" Both anakin and kenobi jumped down. All the sudden a Imperial Fighter crashed and a ARC 170 flew by and clone transports landed. all 3 got up and Ashoka yelled "OK BOYS ATTACK!" The Trading Republican men yelled "URA!" and charged. Master Windu walked up, "Well Master Kenobi how has your day been." Kenobi said "Besides being shot at and fleeing for 6 weeks alright." Ashoka walked up "These people...they need help...there planet is being invaded by the Empire.".

Windu looked at her and sighed "That is up to the Council." all the sudden Windu hears a screaming sound as a Imperial Fighter dashes over and shoots down a ARC. Anakin looks at Master Windu "When we were aboard a ship we were called Jedian...perhaps there are other jedi here?" Windu says "perhaps but now is not the time to discuss this." Windu walks back to the Commanders tent and walks in and the TR Commander looks up "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Windu looks at him "The one saving your nation." The Commander looks at him "Sorry i ddint mean to say that its just the Empire has been pushing us back for weeks now and we havent been able to get fully mobilized...the capital planet doesnt even have a clue whats going on." Windu looked at him "Bad communication or...?" The Commander shook his head "They cut off all communication now were left without any way to get reinforcements." an explosions goes off outside the tent. Anakin looks at the map and points to a river "Ive been there ebfore when we were running...fortify any remaining troops there and our army will help hold the empire back while you get your men in position." The Commander slams his hand down "Fine...get your men ready to hold back a hell of alot of troops." in a hour they were all ready and got in position to old back the imperials for as long as possible. All the sudden they heard a clanking sound and around the corner a walker came out and looked at the Clones and the officer opened the hatch and yelled "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! THIS IS A ORDER FROM THE IMPERIAL BLITZKRIEG ARMY!" A Clone shot the officer and the Walker fired a minigun into the wall where the clones were. They took cover and clone jumped out and fired a rocket into the walker making it burst into flames. Imperial Troops then charged and Clone Troopers fired back but eventually after taking massive cassualties the clones were forced to fall back. When they reached the TR lines they jumped behind the wall and the TR troops opened fire forcing the Imperials to fall back. Meanwhile back on Coruscant Chancellor Palpatine is given the news "WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! We must find the jedi immidiatly."

A few months later the 4 are back in there own galaxy but this time with a visitor...The Grand Master of the Jedian Council of the Jedian Order. He walks in with the 4 and he looks at yoda, smiles and bows, "Masterie Yoda,, Tree onzo yoo veen qeios looh." C3PO translated He says "Master Yoda it has been a long Time." Yoda looks at him "Met have we?" The Jedian Grand master smiled "Loov Tru Can Imp Padme Ana Sk" C3PO translates though shocked "Senator Padme came to me 1 year ago talking about your war and asked for our help." The Grand Master took his hood off revealing a Human he then walks over and touches obi wan and steps back "I am Grand master Zhao of the Jedian Order of Jedia, leader of the Jedian he walks Anakin runs up to Zhao "You seem to know alot Master Zhao, Zhao replies "were born with the gift we can dwelve very deep into peoples mind, i know your order forbids marriage and your married and your wife is a senator." Anakin's eyes widen "How do you know that!?" Zhao looks at him "Were born with the ability to dwelve deep into peoples minds, our order allows marriage how do you think weve lasted this long? People from earth rarly have this gift though with the war more jedians have mved there and many human-jedian hybrids have popped up." I cant allow you to come to the Chancellors office with me Anakin."

Anakin mad looks at zhao "Im not a child like the council thinks i am!" Zhao turns around and looks at him "They dont think that, your just a bit immature, maturity comes with time beleive me it took me 50 years toe ven acheive Council member." Anakin sighs and agree's. At the Temple Zhao is attempting to convince the order to allow marriage, "The Jedian order has lasted this long cause of Marriage and Children! our order is enarly past 15 million! We also lead the armies of the Jedian Empire against the Empire's attempts to invade us." After many attempts he gives up but then Zhao ask somehting "Perhaps our orders merge and defend your Galaxy and help us end the terrible war going on in our part of the universe." The Council then says "Perhaps but we have a war going on in ours" Long Zhao looks at the Council "you are missing 2 of your council...where are they."

Yoda responds "In your universe they are." Long Zhao sighs "Then they are in the war...we need the Republics Help, you are far more advanced then what The Empire and New Republic could ever hope to be in a thousand years, you could end the war in a few years." The Council looks at him and Yoda says "In charge we are not...The Senate in power it is." Long Zhao looked at them "Then my order will speak to the Senate about joining the War." He walks out and take a speeder to the senate and without the senate knowing he walks in, "Ah so this is the Galactic Republic's Senate, the senate looks at him and his 5 Jedian Warriors. Long Zhao speaks "Senators of this fine Republic I understand your are in a civil war but the part of the universe I am from is in a massive civil war dwarfing yours to nothing but a skirmish so please help us, I come from the Jedian Empire and I come with this plea." The Senate then started talking and eventually they came to a agreeance, the senate speaker then spoke "We will help you if you can get the CIS to rejoin our Republic." eventually after a week of engotiations the CIS and Republic emrge back together and Dooku is imprisoned for treason. When the Galactic Republic sent its first scouts into Zhao's Universe they reported massive battles, massive casusalties, and many atrocities by both sides. Mean while in the Trading Republic, The TR had been pushed back to there capital planet and most of the TR Army had been destroyed or captured. Anakin and Obi Wan had been leading TR Troops trying to push the Empire back. Anakin had seen that the Empire seemed to be the best military that the entire univer had seen even compared to the Republic. He looked at Obi Wan and smiled "Maybe...there weakness is not from outside but...from within...if we take there leader they may just fall apart."

He looks at Ashoka who is back in her Jedi clothes looks at Anakin from my experience with these men they said that the first 2 planets were just decoys, there close to something called the 12 year winter which only happens once every 1,000 years." Obi Wan looks at Ashoka "A 12 year winter...? Hmm ok." All the sudden a fighter flies over and AA fire is heard firing. A TR soldier ran in "SIRS AND MA'AM! WE HAVE MANY WARSHIPS COMING OUT OF HYPERSPACE NEITHER NR OR EMPIRE!" Obi Wan reploed "BRING THE HOLOGRAM UP." The Soldier rbings it up and the 3 see Republican Cruisers fighting the Imperial Navy. Clone Troopers start landing on the surface. Plo Koon walked out and up to Anakin and Kenobi "It is nice to see you again Skywalker and Kenobi." "As to you master Plo Koon" Clone Troopers rushed out and waited for orders. Commander Cody came in "Hello general." Kenobi nodded and someone strange came in, he was dressed in what seemed to be old republic Jedi Armor with fur on top, he then said "Who are you sir." The man looked up "I am Grand Master Long Zhao of the Jedian Order and im here to help you." a few weeks later Windu's fleet meets up with Skywalkers and Kenobis new fleets and the 3 meet up with a New Republican fleet. A Hologram popped up in Kenobi's ship "The New Republican fleets are ready for the all out assult on the Imperial Capital of Loon, are you fleets ready?

"Yes they are." The Admiral replied "Good into hyperspace right now. SEND US IN!" Kenobi see's the NR ships jump into hyperspace and his flet and the 2 others jump in as well. When they come out they see AA everywhere as NR and Imperial ships engage eachother. ARC 170's and Y wings are launched. about 20 hours in and the battle is going very sour for the NR and the Republic, the NR has lsot about 56 ships and the Republic loosing about 10 ouf of 30, Plo Koon attempted contacting the NR Admiral "WHAT IS IT NOW GEN- OH IM SORRY THOUGHT YOU WERE GENERAL LAFFY LOOK WERE TAKI-" His ship explodes from a barrage of orbital strike cannons from the ground. All the sudden all the Jedi saw the NR fleet start to disperse and the Imperial Ships started advancing. Anakin orders his fleet to get into defensive positions. As the Imperial fleet is about to destroy all 3 fleets 6 Jedian Fleets come out of hyperspace and start firing. The Imperial fleet fires back and easily defeats both fleets forcing them to retreat. Windu looks turns ont he comm link "We need to know more about this "Empire"." Rex made contact with the now fractured New Republican navy fighting a guerilla war, "Where the hell did you go!?" the Admiral looks at him "WE HAD TO RETREAT, THE EMPIRE WAS BECOMING TO STRONG AND THEY HAD DESTROYED OUR CAPITAL SHIP." One of the Admirals came onto the Hologram, "Can we come to your galaxy and meet with your...superriors." in a matter of weeks leaders from the Universal Alliances Armies, Navies, and Goverments meet up on Coruscant to talk with the chancellor and Generals of the Republic. A Jedian Warrior walks in with what looks like Old Republic Jedi Armor. The Jedian Warrior looks at the Chancellor with a dangerous look. A New Republican General looks at Jedi General Kenobi, "You are a Jedi? We have many legends in the New Republic about the Jedi." Kenobi responds "How did you know we even existed? We never even seen your side of the universe." Arent you part of the Jedian Race?" Obi Wn nods no and the General nod and smiles and walks to a different person.

Ashoka walks up to New Republican General "Hello sir may i know your name?" The General looks down at her "I am General John of the 45th New Republican Army, and who may you be?" Ashoka repleis "Padawan Ashoka of the Jedi Order." she smiles and he smiles back and walks off. A man walks up and says "Hello all please sit!" Everyone looks up and sits "I am Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic and i am going to answer your plea for help." Everyone looks at him and then a Jedian General stands up "The Jedian Empire will support the Galactic Republic's Advance!" A New Republican general looks at the Jedian "You helping us has left our navy in peices!" many NR generals and Admirals start yelling then Mace Windu yells "PEOPLE! Please listen we are trying to help! We cannot help without you cooperating with eachother!" They sit down and they call up the Admiral from the Trading Republic "Hello all of you. Now i wasnt involved in the invasion of the Trading Republic which is still going on. Here is my plan, knowing the strength of the Galactic Republics navy is extremely small compared to many of ours i propose a joint Offensive Operation into the Orion Galaxy and the Rion Galaxy, THe Galactic Republic will support the New Rpeublic's fleet's in the Orion while the Trading Republic, Soviet, Jedian, and Japanese in a massive push take the Rion Galaxy. This move will force the Empire to pull troops off other front and especially off earth offering New Republican armies on earth a chance to push north. The Operation will be called Operation Democracy."

Many people look at eachother agreeing then a Republican Admiral stands up "How will you supplie a front that huge?" THe General looks at him "By establishing trade with the local planets, using our trade lines that arent blockaded, and freeing POW's." Eventually the agree on the plan and the Chancellor stands up "Grand Master lOng Zhao and your council i'd like to speak with you after this meeting." after the meeting they meet up with Palpatine. Palpatine looks at them 'What is this...Jedian Empire...?" Long Zhao looks at hm "A Empire that is led by the Jedian Grand Council that has counqered most of the unknown are considered a threat by the empire which is soemthing not hande dout every day." Palpatine looks at him how does this Empire work... Zhao answers "It is led by the Grand Council which consist of the 10 of us, we lead all Military Efforts and have over 15 million in our order."Long Zhao stands up and looks at Palpatine "Who are you really Chancellor...?" Palpatine looks at them "I am Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic." Long Zhao looks at him "We know your plans for the Republic...for the Jedi...for the "Sith"."

Palpatine looks at them "Yes but our politics mean nothing to you do the-" He chokes a bit and looks down seeing a lightsaber through his chest. The Chancellor falls down coughing and he looks up at them and Long Zhao throws Palpatine out the window. They went to the council to report what had happened, Long Zhao looked at the council "Palpatine is dead." The council looks at him "How is he dead...?" Long Zhao threw his head in front of the council and the council looks at him "Is this how your order acts!?" Long Zhao replies "He was plotting to over throw you, the republic, and instate a empire.". Even though Long Zhao and his order had saved them the jedi didn't like ther ebrutal tactics and exiled them from the Jedi Temple. A few months later Long Zhao is aboard a Jedian Imperial Warship on the bridge waiting for the ship to come out of hyperspace. He turns the Hologram and looks at Kenobi "Is your order ready for this offensive?" Obi wan looks at Zhao "I believe so Zhao.". Zhao looks forward and the Warship comes out of hyperspace in the middle of a battle between Rebels and Imperial Forces. Long Zhao then orders the Jedian Ships to open fire on the imperial forces and give them all hell. New Republican Ships then come out and fire on the Imperial Warships. As the imperial warships are sent into chaos Rebel Ships are able to force the fleet into a retreat. The 2 fleets begin there advance on there front with thousands of other warships coming out of hyperspace. While the 2 fleets mobilize the Republic and the Soviets Mobilize on the western side of the Galaxy. The Trading Republic mobilizes on the northern. Yoda looks at them all through a hologram "Help us the force will, destroy the empire here or all fails." Long Zhao and all other Allied commanders looks at Yoda and salute and says "Yes Sir." Anakin looks at the stars and says "Im coming home soon padme.".

The Captain looks at Anakin "Sir were coming out of hyperspace." Anakin smiles and as they come out of hyperspace they meet up with the bigger Jedian Fleet getting in position for another jump. A Image pops up on the hologram, it is Grand Master Long Zhao "Skywalker are you ready for this offensive?" Anakin looks at him "The Jedi are always ready but question is will the New Republic be able to hold there front while we push on our front." Long Zhao looks at him "Let us hope they do, a victory here could put in a cease fire giving some peace, long enough for your republic to talk sense into the New Republic and Empire.". Anakin looks ahead "is your fleet ready for this last jump...?" Long Zhao nods "Good Admiral take us in!" all fleets then jump in and jump out near the imperial world of Ion, they then take the Empire by complete surprise and begin assaulting the defense fleet and begin readying a invasion force. Meanwhile at the THrone Room of the Empire... a man runs in"MY LORD!" The Emperor looks down "What now...another failed Trading Republican Offensive...?" the servant looks shocked "THE ALLIES HAVE INVADED THE ORION GALAXY WITH HELP FROM A UNKNOWN NATION!" The Emperor stands up "WHAT!? GET THE 97TH,106TH,435TH FLEETS UP...NOW!" The Servant bows and rums off. Meanwhile in the Orion Galaxy on the New Republic front... AA fire is blasting around the Republican Warship's bridge as the captain is giving orders to the fleet "KEEP UP THE FIRE ONT HE BLOCKADE...PREPARE FOR A FLANKING MANOUEVEER WERE BREAKING THIS BATTLE LINE!" Eventually they break the imperial battle line sending the Imperial battle fleet into chaos on the front forcing them into a retreat. On the Trading Republican Front the Empire is fighting to the last man as the TR pushes, while the Empire has taken massive casualties from this surprise attack the Allies have also taken massive casualties. While the Genocidal War rages the Republic heals from a destructive civil war, Padme has been chosen to lead the Republic as temporary chancellor. She is holding a senate meeting about the new war with the Empire. 1 year later... A Allied Military Parade is taking place on the planet of Lin after the capture of the last Imperial planet in the orion galaxy. Anakin and Obi-Wan look over the city of Zha from a tower "The Empire fought to the last man we took many casualties not counting the Allies casualties." Obi-Wan looks at Anakin "I agree well now with this galaxy taken apparently they can make a cease fire, though how long it will last is to be seen." on coruscant Represenitives from the Universal Alliance and the Empire meet discussing a cease fire. Padme temporary Chancellor is holding the negotiations. She looks at the 2 sides of the table.

The Emperor's son is representing the Empire with about 5 other diplomat. The Prince stands up "The Empire wants control of the Lin Zhao pass near the Orion Sector." a NR represenitive stands up "ARE YOU MAD!? THE LIN ZHAO PASS IS OUR ONLY SUPPLY ROUTE TO THAT SECTOR!" Padme stood up "Calm down and don't yell." They both sit down and look at each other. A Trading Republic represenitive stands up "The TR wants you to leave TR space." The Prince reluctantly agree'd then a NR diplomat stood up "We want a wall built on Earth dividing our 2 nations, you are to stop Operation Purity." the Prince looks at him "Agreed." The Soviet represenitive looks at the Prince and says The Soviet Galactic Union wants compensation for the massacre at Markartha and the current seige of Stalinia."

The Prince looks at him "maybe we should let the host decide." Padme looks at the 2 "The Empire should pay compesenation but in return the Soviets will pull out all troops of Imperial territory." The 2 look at her "Then we are in agreement." . Eventually hours later the sides leave. 5 years later "GET ME THE DAMN CAPITAL ON THE PHONE NOW!" As he says that a Imperial Dive Bomber bombs a nearby hangar. He looks at a soldier geting all pilots into planes "GET THOSE DAMN AIR CRAFT OFF THE GROUND NOW!" He looks at the Hologram and punches in the Jedi Temples coordinates "MASTERS! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" They all look at it "Yes?" He looks at the hologram as the bulding shakes "WERE UNDER ATTACK! THE EMPIRE BROKE THE CEASE FIRE! NEED HELP IMMIDATLY!" As he says that the Jedi hear a whistle sound from the hologram and an explosion is heard "THIS MESSAGE NEEDS TO REACH EARTH PLEASE SEND I-" it goes silent. Anakin stands up "We need to mobilize the navy and army." Yoda looks at Skywalker "Act to quickly we must not, contact Chancellor Amidala we must."

Mean while on Oria, a man runs out and gets puts his helmet on and jumps in a fighter "GO GO GO!" He takes off ont he run way without permission and gets in the air. When he gets in the air he is met with some other freindlies as they fight desperately to defend the planet. Mean while on Coruscant Padme is shown the Hologram and looks at the Council "I am not one for war but if this hologram is true then we must support an ally send it to earth and mobilise the fleets and armies we march to fight the Empire." In a matter of a few hours the Oria system is entirely over run. Anakin sets on a bed looking out the window. When Earth finally gets informed it is far too late the Empire had launched several offensives even sending troops through the great wall. The New Republic was taken off guard and almost forced to its knee's. As the New Rpeublic mobilized what was left of its navy from this massive surprise attack, they mobilized there ground forces and entrenched them selves. On the outer rim near kamino Imperial Warships came out of hyperspace and began an attack led by the grand prince. News came to Chancellor Amidala "M'lady!" Padme looks at him "Yes?" He looks at her "The Empire...they've attacked Kamino."

she looks at him and seems frightened and angry "Get the armies together. Get the council here now." When the Council si called they wer e talking to Long Zhao of the Jedian Order and Empire. When a Senate Gaurd ran in both the hologram versions of the Jedians and the Jedi council members turned and looked and Yoda said "Something you need?" the Gaurd looked at him "THE EMPIRE HAS ATTACKED KAMINO! THE CHANCELLOR IS CALLING AN EMERGENCY MEETING." Long Zhao looked at Yoda "The Jedian Empire will mobilize immidiatly and move to help the Galactic Republic." Yoda looks at Long Zhao "Help us you may."

a few weeks later the New Republic wwas on a complete retreat losing controll of earth and controll of the Solar Sector. The Galactic Republic was struggling to hold due to the loss of Kamino and as the Jedian Empire had just started pooring in onto the Clone Front to help both wer eina tight spot. When Long Zhao was with Master Kenobi aboard a Jedian Ship he looked at him "How has your republic been doing?" Kenobi replies "It has been good well except for now with this Empire attacking us." A Crew Mate looks at Long Zhao "Grand Master were coming out of hyperspace." Long Zhao looks out the window "Prep all guns and fighters...Prepare everything were gonna give em hell!" Kenobi looks out the window and talks on his communicator "Anakin are you in position?" Anakin replies "Arent i always master? Were about to leave hyperspace." when he says that the Jedian Fleet leaves hyperpsace and enters into a battle between a Nearly Destroyed Republic Fleet. Long Zhao yells into the iinercom "OPEN FIRE! LAUNCH ALL FIGHTERS AND BOMBERS! SEND THEM TO HELL AND MAKE SURE THEY DONT COME BACK!" The Jedian Fleet opens fire. Anakins fleet come out and opens fire. The Empire moves and fires on both fleets. The Empire outgunned and out manned retreats after a few hours of battle. As the Republic and Jedians continued there advance the new Republic was in a stalemate. The Empire and New Republic had been at this point equal in strength and training and had been in a stale mate. As the Jedians and Republic advanced taking world after world. Eventually a short revolution on jedia put the council out of power and a emperor in power. By this time the Jedian Order was almost entirely hated as trillions of casualties had been taken. The Emperor had sent his armies to destroy the order. It worked with only 2,000 surviving and the order being dispersed to different countries. Long Zhao and the surviving council were recruited into the Jedi Order in Coruscant. As Zhao meditated he sensed some one come in and he opened his eyes and turned his head some "Yes?" Anakin walked in "Sir the council wishes to speak with you." He gets up and walks up and nods his before them. "You needed me masters?" They all nodded "This Order is devoted to peace a prosperity but your order seemed to be devoted to war and death." Zhao looked at Mundi "Our Order created peace and prosperity in the unknown sectors we civilized it from warring factions. WE brought an empire that would not fall for 5,000 years!"

The Council looked at him and windu stood up "Your Order was involved in the War that the New Republic and Empire were in no?" Zhao glares at him "Our Empire was forced into thatw ar through an alliance with the Trading Republic. Your order knows nothing of what we accomplished or how muchs tronger we are!" Zhao angered lets his dark side take over and his force pulls his saber out and lights it and points it at windu "The Jedian Empire will never fall! With or Without your help my order will regain the Jedian Empire!". Many weeks later Zhao is sent on a mission to prove his strength secretly being followed. When Zhao encounters a Sith he smirks at the sith "Sithani Scummian" he swings his saber and then clashes his saber against the sith's "YAAAAAAAAH" He pushes harder and the Sith unable to control his might has his neck slit by a saber and Zhao then force chokes his apprentice "The Sithani will die!" he breaks his neck and keeps walking. As Zhao walks up to the crystal he force pulls it and looks at it "Hmm this is different then our crystals...it looks stronger." As he walks out he lights his saber and yells in "Come out follower." The Jedi comes out and Zhao looks at her "Whom are you". She hesitates then speaks " I am Loe, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order." He looks at her "I suppose the council ordered you to follow me" He starts walking and she walks with him "Yes they did." after talking for a bit they go back to coruscant and land at the temple. Loe and Long Zhao go seperate ways for a bit and Zhao returns to the looks at him "Passed you have. Have our help you do." He bows down onto his knee "As a tradition of Jedia..." He stands up "I challenge you master yoda to a freindly duel in front of the council." he smiles and yoda agrees and stand sup and lights his saber and Zhao lights his Saber and puts it next to his head he then scream "LANA RAAH!" He Clashes his saber against yoda's and they fight neither getting the upper hand. The Council amazed that one could fight yoa so easily watched stunned. Zhao then slammed his Saber against yodas then they both entered a stalemate. Zhao then picked let off some and deativated the saber and put it up. "You fight well Grand Master." Yoda nods "As do you Grand Master Zhao."

Zhao nods and Windu looks at Zhao "Tell us what your knights are in your Army." Zhao looks at Windu "Officers of Battalions, Masters are Generals and Council masters are Naval Generals, and the Grand Master is ruler of the Empire and the Entire Military." Windu looks at him "Does your order when not at war keep peace?" Zhao Nods "Yes but when we are at war we make as many Knights as we can.". A few months later Zhao is on the Planet Geonosis defending it from a Imperial Attack. His Army of Jedian Warriors look at Zhao and he stands up "TODAY! WE GET OUR REVENGE! TODAY WE BRING DEATH TO THEM! TODAY WE TAKE OUR FIRST STEP TO REBUILDING OUR ORDER! RHANII!" The Warriors cheer and ignite there sabers and charge. Clones that were close watch the Warriors charge and watch as the Jedians cut down the Imperials with ease. Obi wan watches as Zhao force grips a Armless Imperial, Obi Wan then walks over and looks at Zhao "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zhao speaks "THEY ARE THE ENEMY! YOU THINK THEY HAD ANY MERCY ON MY PEOPLE! THEY DESERVE NONE BACK!" As Zhao tightens the force grip the soldier starts crying and Obi Wan watches helplesly as Zhao stabs the Imperial Trooper, Zhao looks at Kenobi "This is war Kenobi best get use to it." The Jedian Walks foward and cuts down dozens of others. Captain Rex runs up and looks at the carnage "What the..." All the Sudden a scream is heard over head as a fighter flies over. after the battle Zhao is sitting down on a rock looking at the bloody battlefield. Kenobi walks up and sits next to him "Listen i know your pain my pl-" Zhao interupts "Tell me Kenobi have you lost your entire family to a orbital Nuclear Bombardment? or see our own daughter executed by the Empire." Kenobi is silent ""Didnt Think so. hese Imperials deserve to die for how many people they've taken from across the universe." He looks at his Saber "Our designs are loosely based off those of the Old Jedian Confederacy." My People live under the Tyranny of a non sensitive and that must stop...that is why i leave with my best knights to reinstate the Order."

Loe being nearby senses Zhao and walks over. "Zhao is that you?" He smiels and nods. over the past few months they were sent on missions together and had grown very close even to the point of love but both denied this. Zhao looks at Kenobi "Im sorry for earlier my anger got to me..." Kenobi nods "It is part of us humans." Sensing the 2 somehow being close he leaves and goes to talk with Rex. Zhao and Loe smile and Zhao looks at the battlefield "Whenn will this cursed war be over." Loe says "I dont know but i hope soon." A Few months had passed and Loe had been sent to Jedia to help them rebuild ther eorder. Zhao walks up to Loe and looks at her "Loe ive a question..." She looks at him "Yes...?" he getson his knee's "Will you marry me?" Loe happy accepts and kisses him. Mean while on a New Republican battleship Ashoka and Anakin are over seeing the 455th Fleet. "Master why is the Republic getting invovled in another war?" Anakin looks out the window "I dont know ashoka mayb-" All the sudden the Ship comes out of hyperspace into a massive battle between The Empire and the New Republic. Sirens go off and Guns open fire. All the sudden a Imperial Warship that is severly damaged rams a Warship next to theres exploding into a nuclear frenzy. The New Republic then retreated. A Few Years pass and the Galactic Republic has recovered from the Civil War and the Jedian Order recovering from the Revolution. Anakin and Padme now parents of the 4 year old Twins, and Ashoka fighting int he Genocidal War as a Jedian Knight. Finally when the moment happened... The 9th battle of Oraido had started...this was a Final Operation of the New Republic to strike a killing blow to the Empire, putting all resources into this Operation they put over 10,000 Waships into the operation and became the largest known naval battle in Universal history as over 20,000 Ships fought at oraido. Ashoka being part of the naval battle was on the frontline commanding a fleet. After days and Days of Fighting on the ground and in space the battle ended with the destruction of 20 imperial fleets and the capture of the Oraido Trade Route.

With the Empire in Chaos after this defeat they attempted to launch a 10th Battle which wouldve succeded had the New Republic not destroyed the force but lets say they did start the 10th battle. As Imperial forces kept dropping out of hyperspace The New Republic couldnt keep up with the ammount and retreated. The Empire regaining Oraido avoided ever experiencing the Great Defense Era. Instead this Loss for the New Republic destroyed most of what was left of there Navy and 3/4 of the army forcing them to make a cease fire. The New Republic in chaos in the aftermath of the cease fire led to it almost falling apart but was saved by a few skillful Politicians who made Reformations. As The Jedi Order on Coruscant floruished the Jedian Order on Jedia was having trouble keeping its self in one Order. As The Empire looked to expand its borders into the Galactic Republc they mobilized for the war witht he republic. Meanwhile on Jedia Loe and Zhao have there first child who they name Kylin. Zhao knowing another war is coming prepares the Jedian Empire for another great war with the Empire.

The New Republic still struggling to rebuild its navy and army. Zhao sending a warning to the Galactic Republic about the possible Imperial attack but it was too late Coruscant came under seige. The Planet was beseiged for many hours before being invaded on the ground The Jedi Order was the target along with the senate and the Planet was soon taken after the Empire ruthlessy bombarded the surface killing billions. Soon the Jedi Temple or what as left of it was raided and the order was killed or dispersed. The Remenants of the Senate were executed. How ever the skywalkers were on naboo at this time and when they heard news they stayed low. Obi-Wan, Mundi, Yoda, and Windu were the only survivors of the Council and they fled to various planets. Zhao knowing what the Empire did to the Republic called his council together "THE EMPIRE HAS RUTHLESSY DESTROYED THE REPUBLIC IN ONE 1 STRIKE WE WILL AVENGE THE REPUBLIC!" The Council cheers and soon Jedia prepares for war secretly. Zhao walks up to his wife and hugs her and says "Im leaving for a while Loe. The Jedian Empire is going to war." Loe surprised by this becomes sad and angry but zhao comforts her "I'll return...i promise." He kisses her and kisses Kylin's cheek and walks out with his armor on. As the now fractured Grand army of the Republic attempts to hold what planets they controll the empire just keeps slamming the Republic back.

When the Empire invaded the peaceful world of Naboo they surrendered due to the fact that if they didnt they would be destroyed. Anakin and Padme then started resistance movement on naboo known as the Kingdom of Naboo. Anakin led Rebel forces while Padme led negotiations. As the Empire kept expanding into there galaxy there forces soon become stretched. This was when the Rebellion launched there first attack on the Empire on naboo and pushed them out of theed in one week. Eventually the Rebellion dissappated and the Empire didnt even bother hunting the leaders down. Eventually Padme and Anakin have a 3rd child whom they name Mara. Meanwhile the Galactic Republic fonally turns the tide at sullust and pushes the Empire back to coruscant where the Empire and Republic make peace. Coruscant begins reconstruction and the Empire goes back to its own universe. Padme becomes a senator and Anakin regroups what is left of the Jedi Order. As the Genocidal War comes to an end 230 quintillion lay dead. Zhao sending his own knights to help the Order rebuild on Coruscant.

As Zhao and Loe looked at a hologram map loe says "Zhao i need to speak with you..." He nods and looks at her "Im...pregnant..." His eyes widen and he shakes his head "What...well thats great..." she smiles and kisses him "Well we have 1 i guess another 1 wont be bad." as she says that there daughter walks in who is now about 16 and looks at her parents "Mother Father we have a visitor...from the Jedi Order."

they nod and Mace Windu walks in "Master Zhao and Master Loe." He bows his head "The Jedi Order is rebuilding slowly and we want to merge with your Jedian Order but we till want to remain independent in a way." Zhao nods " Then welcome to the Empire of Jedia as knight and Council Masters." On Earth the Divided planet between the Empire and the New Republic only worsens with the outbreak of a revolution within the New Republic demanding the Genoan Empire become independent. The Jedi and Jedian Council emrge and the seat of the Jedi Order is on Jedia while the Temple on Coruscant is rebuilt. Zhao sitting at his seat looks at his Council "Now men to buisness...for 3 weeks the Civillians on Loothow have been asking for a peace keeper sqaud to come. How ever our Knights are at the moment stretched thin due to the Jedian Purge of 3921." He looks at yoda "what do you propose Master Yoda?" Yoda looks at him "Send a Peace Keeper sqaud you must." he nods and then says "Onto another pressing matter." He looks at Master Loe and then looks at the council "As you know me and Master Loe are married but...she is pregnant with another child which may force me to resign as leader of this glorious Empire of ours."

The Council shocked says nothing but then a Master stands up "Grand Master Zhao your leadership has kept us in peace for many years i wish you not leave." As Zhao looks at him he says "Master Cra i know your concerns but as our code depicts Family before the order but the Order before the Empire." Master Cra sits down "as you wish master Zhao." A Jedian Knight walks in "Masters we have picked up something on our scanners." Zhao looks at him "well what is it...?" THe Kingiht then says "Its "them" Grand Master Zhao." Master Zhaos eyes widen and eh stand suP "MOBILIZE THE FLEET AND ARMIES NOW!" The Masters stand up and do so and the Jedi Council looks at Zhao "Who is "them"?" He looks at them "A ancient Empire that banished them selves and an enemy that threatned all of the known Universe at that point...The Akkadian Empire..." Mundi looks at him "Akkadia? Why have they returned?" Zhao looks at Mundi "Conquest and the revival of there once grand empire." He looks at Yoda "They wiped many races out in there conquest for dominance but now we must prepare for war. There is Armour down the hall report to the war chambers in 2 hour...if were still around in 2 hours..."

As he walks out Windu looks at Yoda "I dont trust him." Yoda looks at windu "Trust the force we must." Mundi then looks at Windu "In order for our Order to rebuild we must join with this Order temporarily." later as ordered they appear in the war room in jedian Armor and Zhao looks at them, "According to our knights the Fleet was sighted hear ive ordered the mobilizations of all the armed forces and in about 1 hour we should be ready but let us discuss a plan." he points to the Zabraka System "This System has a vital trade route which would cut all supplies to the Northern parts of the Empire."

Mundi then suggested what about this planet it stands between us and them." Zhao agree's. In New Republican Space the now President of the New Republic Ashoka Tano prepares her nation for war. *She contacts the Jedian Empire "Masters we have reports of a large fleet entering our space near our frontiers." Zhao replies "We have reports of that too i will try and contact the Empire."

he does so and a Admiral pops up and looks scared "IS THIS EARTH!?" Zhao looks at him "No i need to speak tot he emperor." The Admiral yells back "WERE UNDER ATTACK BY A STRANGE FLEET WERE BEING DEFEATED SEND REINFORCME-" An explosion is heard and the hologram goes off. Zha looks at his council of 32 "Men if the empire has been defeated then we must be in for a fight for our lives." Windu looks at Zhao "Then we must fight no?" Zhao nods and looks at the Hologram Map "Get to your Fleets. Get to our borders and hold if attacked and wait for reinforcements." They all walk off except Yoda who stays with Zhao "Grand Master Zhao not leavign are you?" Zhao looks at Yoda "I will join you im just overlooking the plan at the moment." as yoda walks off Zhao keeps looking at the plan. Meanwhile in te Empire the Akkadians have launched a full scale invasion. The New Republic in full aleart mobilize there armed forces. As the Galactic Republic does the same the Jedians are fully mobilized. When the Akkadians launch there full scale attack on the 3 nations they were all caught off gaurd, Jedia though managed to hold for a few weeks before being forced to give ground tot he oncoming Akkadian Navy. As the Jedian Empire kept being pushed back the New Republic was being brutalized by the brutallity of the Akkadian Empire. The Akkadians started doing planetary invasions and to the Allies horro they were uing deadly Blaster type rifles. There tactics were brutal and cruel, when akkadia started fighting the Universal alliance they were using them as a punching bag, when Akkadia attacked the New Republic in Operation Universalis they destroyed the New Republican Navy in about a year then fought them oon the ground for another 27 years. As Akkadian Transports land on the surface New Republican AA Artillery and Guns open fire into the air sending Flak into the air.

Jedian Vollunteers who escaped the annexation fo the Jedian Empire are helping the New Republic anywhere they can. A New Republican officer runs up to a officer and jumps down "WE NEED DAMN ARTILLERY SUPPORT AT 2-34-1-2 NOW!" He calls in the coordinates and the officer looks back to see flashes and a Akkadian Soldier yells nearby "ARTILLERY IN COMING TAKE COVER!" The Artillery utterly decimates anyone int he vacinity. A New Republican officers stands up and yells "OPEN FIRE GIVE THEM NO MERCY!" They charge and open fire and the Akkadians Retreat. A Former Jedian Knight looks at the map and points to a river "If we can push the Akkadians to there we can do trench warfare tactics and possibly get contact with earth." he then looks at the new Republican General "Is the Empire fairing any ebtter or are they being pumbled to ashes?" he looks at him "Same situation the Akkadians came from every where and manouvered there navy though theys till have some navy left." A New Republican Officer looks up "Sir i have word from the front...the Akkadians are in full retreat to the fort to the north." A Jedian Knight looks at the NR Officer "Send Commando's in and destroy supplies." A NR officer looks at him "Were short on commandoes we will directly assult this fort with artillery and anything we can scavenge." The Jedian Knight shakes hsi head and looks at the map. All the sudden the radio goes nuts "This is Admiral Hamburg of the 5th New Republican navy coming out of hyperspace be prepared for orbital bombardment." As New Republican Soldiers march to the fort to seige it they come under artillery fire. The Hold out on Tin Van 3 lasted for about 1 year before it fell to the Akkadian Empire. The New Republic and Empire lasted another 20 years before completely falling and fleeing the known universe. For the next 10 years Akkadia would rule the known universe but soon would start planning operations against the Galactic Republic. Will the Galactic Republic survive the Akkadian's invasion? Only time will tell...


End file.
